disney_movie_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Disney Infinity 4.0/@comment-24057651-20150314040331/@comment-24057651-20150315093659
I want to add all of the experiments from LILO & Stitch and these things will allow me to do that. *001 - Shrink - Resizes stuff by itself. *002 - Doubledip - Makes food twice as powerful. *003 - Howcome - Random questions in script. *004 - Squawk - Screeches and hurts enemies. Can also fly. *005 - Truxx - Picks up blocks. *006 - Percy - Makes you walk on all fours and faster. *007 - Gigi - Yaps and hurts enemies. Follows you around. *008 - Carmine - Covers you in chocolate. *009 - Pop - Pops balloons, hurting enemies. I forgot to mention balloons. *010 - Felix - Cleans your INterior. *011 - Inkstain - Uses ink to blind enemies. I forgot to mention ink as well. *012 - Antitherm - Makes hot things cold and vice versa. *013 - Furry - Makes enemies clumsy by making them grow hair. *014 - Kernel - Makes food (Popcorn). *015 - Ruggles - Trips over enemies when walked on. *016 - Malt - Makes cold food. *017 - Lidds - Opens Sparks capsules. *018 - Puck - Has the upper hand in Hockey. *019 - Clumsy - Drops things. *020 - Slick - Attracts buyers for sales. *021 - Twang - Plays music. *022 - Hertz Donut - Spits chocolate. *023 - Cyclo - Generates Tornados. *024 - Hamlette - Turns stuff into food. *025 - Topper - Emits light so you can work at nighttime. *026 - Pawn - Picks up hot/dangerous stuff. *027 - Plushy - Hides you from enemies by turning you into a toy. *028 - Lori - Makes you jump uncontrollably. *029 - Checkers - Makes enemies help you. *030 - Vialet - Turns stuff purple. *031 - Gotchu - Pinches enemies. *032 - Fibber - Unknown use. *033 - Hammerhead - Creates houses. *034 - Splort - Ruins friendships. *035 - Phillip - Unknown use. *036 - Poki - Drains water. *037 - Snipper - Unknown use. *038 - Plats - Unknown use. *039 - Atlas - Shows a map of your Toy Box. *040 - Backhoe - Digs holes. *041 - Kitsch - Unknown use. *042 - Itch - Gives enemies an itch. *043 - Cubesteak - Turns food into blocks. *044 - Forehead - Sings music. *045 - Melvin - Gives enemies Melvins. *046 - Wedgie - Gives enemies wedgies. *047 - Lorider - Pulls pant down of enemies. *048 - Echo - Repeats stuff that other people have said or sing. *049 - Picker - Picks food from food trees. *050 - Dunk - Picks up people and throws them in water. *051 - Hocker - Spits acid. *052 - Coco - Turns stuff to chocolate. *053 - Whine - Unknown use. *054 - Fudgy - Drowns people in chocolate. *055 - Snarfhonk - Ruins scripts. *056 - Nibbiolo - Bites enemies. *057 - Tenderizer - Heats up food. *058 - Shortsheet - Creates beds. *059 - Tornette - Unknown use. *060 - Plink - Makes enemies pink and blind. *061 - Anachronator - Lets you use locked toys. *062 - Frenchfry - Creates unhealthy food (Fries). *063 - Pufferizer - Makes enemies puff up and slower. *064 - Nappifier - Makes you fall asleep. *065 - Britfood - Creates seafood. *066 - Glam - Dresses you with clothing. *067 - Shades - Dresses you in sunglasses. *068 - Tom - Creates TVs. *069 - H.T. - Creates pools. *070 - Flopjack - Creates food (Pancakes). *071 - Penny - Picks up and throws Sparks capsules. *072 - Stickystuck - Glues stuff together. *073 - Cornerpiece - Unknown use. *074 - Welco - Creates balloons. *075 - WooWoo - Increases your strength. *076 - Bath Matt - Unknown use. *077 - Zawp - Sleeps in your bed during nighttime. *078 - Snozzle - Sneezes Gag Sparks. *079 - Fogger - Unknown use. *080 - Dan - Plays music. *081 - Backscratcher - Unknown use. *082 - Plunge - Unknown use. *083 - Grimple - Catches insects. *084 - Subwoof - Barks if you are riding a vehicle. *085 - Screwup - Unknown use. *086 - Clink - Catches enemies. *087 - Puddles - Creates puddles. *088 - Decrisper - Cools down hot stuff. *089 - Skip - Unknown use. *090 - Fetchit - Picks up food and Sparks capsules for you. *091 - Nutsy - Replaces Sparks capsules with food (Nuts). *092 - Gutman - Fights enemies with Super Strength. *093 - Unkind - Insults in script. *094 - Louis B. - Changes all TVs to play horror movies. *095 - Coaster - Creates roller coasters. *096 - Cable Dude - Unknown use. *097 - Dogalarm - Calls all Animal Companions to you. *098 - Cooper - Creates friendships. *099 - Spot - Shines light on you so you can see during nighttime. *100 - Trickster - Unknown use. *101 - Trike - Powers you when you ride him. *102 - Stopgo - When his red light flashes, you can't move. When his green light flashes, your speed is increased. *103 - Stamen - Attracts insects. *104 - Lapse - Wrecks enemies Creativity links. *105 - Fold - Unknown use. *106 - Spindle - Destroys clothing. *107 - Mutilate - Unknown use. *108 - Nudge - Makes it so you can't fall asleep. *109 - Sounder - Makes a loud screech that injures enemies. *110 - Squeak - Repeats his script. *111 - Mulch - Digs holes. Can be ridden. *112 - Toons - Unknown use. *113 - Shoe - Increases or decreases power. *114 - Skyooz - Defeats flying enemies. *115 - Sellby - Increases sales prices. *116 - Switch - Turns on Creativity-toys. *117 - Tock - Changes day to night and vice versa. *118 - Fink - Helps enemies. *119 - Inverto - Unknown use. *120 - Snafu - Defeats enemies. *121 - Sappy - Makes enemies stop fighting. *122 - Dorkifier - Changes your clothing. *123 - Carmen - Makes enemies dance. *124 - Rhymer - Plays music. *125 - Gibberish - Has gibberish words in script. *126 - Stank - He's a skunk. What do you think he does? *127 - Dembums - Plays music. *128 - Bugby - Turns stuff into insects. *129 - Crutch - Defeats enemies. *130 - Bonez - Takes away enemy bones. *131 - Poik - Annoys enemies by poking them. *132 - Spoony - Stops you from eating. *133 - PJ - Creates traps. *134 - Shredder - Unknown use. *135 - Remote - Destroys TVs. *136 - Gloomy - Makes enemies sad. *137 - Flip - Turns stuff upside down. *138 - Dropsy - Makes you drop stuff. *139 - I know you are but what am I - Copies scripts. *140 - Changeling - Changes into an enemy at night. *141 - Burr - Makes stuff cold. *142 - Blondie - Unknown use. *143 - Clog - Unknown use. *144 - Samolean - Digs holes and collects Sparks. *145 - Bragg - Unknown use. *146 - Flashbomb - Blinds enemies. *147 - Newton - Unknown use. *148 - Weasel - Unknown use. *149 - Bonnie - Gives you tools to use. *150 - Clyde - Gives you packs to use. *151 - Babyfier - Unknown use. *152 - Mama Frita - Creates food. *153 - XYZ - Steals pants. *154 - Frapp - Turns hot things cold. *155 - Burger - Creates food (Burgers). *156 - Shopahol - Sends you to the Toy Store. *157 - Hotl - Turns stuff hot. *158 - Finder - Finds Sparks capsules and food. *159 - Nacho - Steals food (Cheese). *160 - Rabbit - Steals food (Vegetables). *161 - Grumbelly - Creates food (Cherries). *162 - Tub - Destroys pools. *163 - Dumbell - Unknown use. *164 - Lesdyxia - Stops you from going into the menu. *165 - Sandy - Generates sandstorms. *166 - Peppah - Creates food (Pepper). *167 - Frizzy - Freezes enemies. *168 - Redped - Plays music and turns stuff red. *169 - Rolo - Unknown use. *170 - Daze - Generates blizzards. *171 - Rich - Creates Gag Sparks. *172 - Ditch - Digs holes. *173 - Mitch - Defeats flying enemies. *174 - Nopost - Unknown use. *175 - Kite - Picks up enemies and throws them off the island. *176 - Allsox - Creates socks. *177 - Clip - Unknown use. *178 - Barkleigh - Barks at enemies, injuring them. *179 - Bumper - Bumps enemies off the island. *180 - Boggle - Unknown use. *181 - Roberts - Unknown use. *182 - Ollie - Plays music during nighttime. *183 - Detour - Unknown use. *184 - NPH - Unknown use. *185 - Splutter - Emits gas, blinding enemies. *186 - Laakso - Has the upper hand in sport (Swimming). *187 - Cal - Picks up stuff. *188 - Forward - Unknown use. *189 - Hotcold - Turns stuff hot or cold. *190 - Florrie - Destroys decorations (Flowers). *191 - Roxy - Unknown use. *192 - Breakup - Unknown use. *193 - Will - Throws water. *194 - Trax - Unknown use. *195 - Whoooa! - Creates games. *196 - Escalator - Can be used as an escalator. *197 - Pretzel - Steals food (Chocolate). *198 - Carat - Destroys vehicles and creates rats. *199 - Nosy - Unknown use. *200 - Adam - Unknown use. *201 - Geigenstein - Unknown use. *202 - Jam - Destroys Creativity-Toys. *203 - Snipe - Hunts down enemies. *204 - Nosox - Destroys socks. *205 - Cheney - Lets costumes own Animal Companions. *206 - Maggie - Disguises herself as an enemy, while helping you. *207 - Barcode - Unknown Use